Kōgekitai Empire
|leader(s) = Alyia|romaji = Kōgekitai|kanji = 神風|purpose = Bring Peace Protect Valkyrie race}} Kōgekitai '(神風, ''Kōgekitai; lit. "Divine Wind") is a sovereign nation-state located on the continent of Alexander. As, it is a fairly newer country than it`s allies and comrades-in-arms in the Atlantic Alliance; most members in the Atlantic Alliance look down on the Kōgekitain people seeing their ways as "barbaric" and even "uncivilized" to be seen in the Alliance. Despite, this prejudge towards her and her people; Alyia who founded the nation but later died defending her niece sought peace with the rest of her people as well as the Valkyries. Responsible for ending the Atlantic slave trade alliance and establishing peace with the signing of the Peace Accords of Stars; which stated that all members must never trade other humans for their own selfish personal gain which angered a lot of people but made a lot of people who had their sons and daughters sold into slavery happy. They function as a huge entity; being comprised of seven nation-states as followed below in order of conquer (Delphine, Statica, Minerva, Overlord, Gehenna, Pendragon, and finally Princeton). Known collectively as the 'Kōgekitai Empire '(神風帝国, Kōgekitai Teikoku). Being peace-loving nomads who migrate all over their lands they don`t have set places where they live except for the higher-end nobles and the royal family who live in the capital city of Uranus. History The land`s initial history begins with seven distinct political entities: Delphine, Statica, Minerva, Overlord, Gehenna, Pendragon, and Princeton. Each was a nation that had prospered for centuries by trafficking children, women, and men. The country of Septem, an ally of the young sovereign-state of Tibalt watched as the young nation attempted to stop the seven older nations by forcing an accord agreement on them; however this backfired and resulted in the '''War of Roses; a turbulent time in the history of all seven nations. To protect their ally, the country of Septem brutally killed the people that were the leaders of the seven nations at that time to remind them to remind them to get away from this ally. As such; in relation from having killed their leaders the seven nations burned or at least tried to burn every single village in the sovereign state leaving only a group of survivors then went on to face Septem who easily defeated them putting the slave trade to a halt before all forces were called back to deal with the Roman Empire problem. The seven nations started the Thousands Years War starting a fight against each other. Alyaia having grown up in nobility traveled by boat to the destroyed land of Tibalt renaming it Kōgekitai to represent the divine power of the nation who would rule over the nations who had dared to start the slave trade. She constructed the nation to deal with foreign affairs in a quick and efficient manner ordering the construction of a military; half of which were retired or former Knights and the other half experienced Knights. With her policies of peace and conquering of the countries who caused them; she earned the full support of the people who lived through the War of Roses and brought the tyranny of the seven nations to a halt by subjecting them underneath her rule. Among her people she is regarded as the "Savior of Tibalt" and is highly respected within the national politics. Her daughters and sons of which she has 107 for each sex control small parts of the military tasked with destroying and responding to international threats. Geography Delphine Delphine is a highly wooded nation with beautiful sprawling forests that people travel from all over the nations to see. This country`s guarded national temple is where the Sword of Mortality is held away from public view. Locations Military Strength Ten Commandments Seven Deadly Sins Residents * Benjai Starline: Crown Princess of the Realm, first-born daughter of the Empress. * Yuuki Starline: 2nd Princess of the Realm * Ava Starline: Captain of the Huntress Division and 3rd Princess of the Realm Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Story Locations Category:Empire